memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Noble-class cruiser
|class= |manufacturer= |length=692 metres (2,270 feet) |width=253 metres (830.1 feet) |height=92 metres (301.8 feet) |mass=3,200,000 metric tons |maximum velocity= |maximum acceleration= |maximum warp=Warp 9.985 |engine=Mark IX STEAMRUNNER deuterium fusion reactor |propulsion=Type-III configuration * * * |shielding= |hull=*3 metre-thick battleplate with 30 centimetre-thick backing *Underlying shock absorbing plates * support structures |decks=28 (variable layout) |armament=*16 (8 dorsal, 8 ventral) *6 (4 forward, 2 aft) *8 (4 forward, 4 aft) |crew=540 naval personnel (120 officers, 420 enlisted) |complement=490 people *120 civilian consultants *1 rifle platoon (55 servicepeople) *15 agents 172 auxiliary space vessels *10 *10 *16 *102 Noble-type |roles=*Deep space exploration *Military ground support |in service= - |affiliation= }} The Noble''-class''' was a class of that was in service with the from until it was phased-out during the early- . It sported many advanced starship technologies that were considered new and experimental. Despite having been heavily armed and very battle-capable, it was designed with deep-space exploration in mind. For example, many of these vessels were intended to venture deeper into the and , in what was evidently going to be the Federation's last wave of ships tasked with charting the unknown regions of the , "seeking out new life and new civilizations," and boldly going where the Federation has never gone before. In other words, the Noble-class would see the end of the galactic era, and usher in a new, intergalactic era for the denizens of the Milky Way. History Prototype The NX-91001, the prototype that ultimately gave rise to the Noble-class was designed with the intent to finish what the Federation started centuries earlier, to chart and spread their influence throughout the entire galaxy. It was one of the first multi-role Starfleet starship designs since the decades prior, but as proved in the past, a well-rounded ship would endure in most situations. After the NX-91001 was created and launched in , Starfleet was astounded by the efficiency and success of the design. After the engineers felt that their prototype model was out of its beta-stage, they registered it as the USS Noble, labeling the line of starships that it was certain to spawn as Noble-class vessels. Technical description Design The Noble-class was 692 meters long, 253 meters across, 92 meters tall, and weighed roughly 3,200,000 metric tons. One notable and unique feature was that it possessed two up-swept that curved inward, so that a small bridge-like structure connected its two . This link is the highest accessible location onboard the ship, and is usually only accessible via engineering access tunnels and . Following the conventional Starfleet ship design, the saucer section was located at the front of the vessel, beneath the nacelles. The starship's is located on the dorsal side of the saucer. The ships interior sections were supported by support structures. The Noble-class was outfitted with some of the most advanced and exclusive systems that the Federation had at their disposal. For instance, it featured an outer , making it extremely heat and damage-resistant, , such as those first fielded on the , and , such as that which was incorporated into the sometime around . The Noble-class also sported a unique, concealed which could be operated remotely from the bridge or directly. The sensor systems included observation technology, allowing a science officer to interface with data transmitted from a robotic exo-probe. Its combat systems were also kept up to date. 16 , 8 above and another 8 beneath, all rounding the saucer at even intervals give it an advantage regardless of what direction the vessel is facing. Following this philosophy, the ship also wielded the new , designed to hold both and . It also possesses 6 , however, there is one more set facing forward than there is backward because of the position of the pylons. Arguably the most important upgrades, the Noble-class was built around a and a , which greatly increased the rate of travel in both and at . Ships in this class possessed a cruising speed of 8, but were capable of traveling at speeds of up to warp factor 9.985, due to their , which recrystallised their into a more stable form than previously possible. Noble-class ships were equipped with technologies throughout, these included holographic consoles and , but were also equipped so that and could function throughout the ship. Deck layout Below is a general deck layout that most Noble-class ships follow. This list does not include the , , , , or that appear on all floors. Because appear on most every floor they are not listed either. In this list, offices, , , and are not listed specifically according to their designations or numerically. Keep in mind how in starship terminology, the term "deck" can be applied to a function present on a specific deck of a ship if it is the main function occurring on that deck. For instance, the deck housing the most could be referred to as the "teleporter deck" if there is not much else present on the deck. "Bay" is used to indicate an arrangement of rooms sharing the same general purpose, while the word "room" indicates only one. As an example, an arrangement of teleporter rooms make up a teleporter bay. Please note that some areas take up multiple decks. Ships of the line External links * on Category:Starship classes Category:Federation starship classes